


【塞尔达／黄旷】强制标记

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达传说系列 同人。>>黄昏林克 x 息吹林克。>>现代paro。ABO。>>某位路过的Alpha被自己捡到的Omega强制标记的故事。>>发情期。骑乘。成结。大量私设。人物性格偏差。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	【塞尔达／黄旷】强制标记

强制标记

“我……标记了一个Omega。”

小酒馆里的音乐喧闹而嘈杂，吵得人头昏脑胀，早已习惯了这个氛围的青年却差点将手中捧着的酒杯摔到地上。对方的话像惊雷一样炸得他脑袋发蒙，无双忙不迭地灌了一大口杯子里的液体，试图给自己压压惊，然后盯着面前愁眉不展的人再次小心翼翼地开口，内心疯狂祈祷自己刚刚是因为吵闹的音乐而听错了。

“你……什么？”  
“我标记了一个Omega。”

无双认定自己绝对是喝多了。他那个一丝不苟、正经到惹人火大的同事破天荒地约他来平时从来不去的酒吧，就是为了和他开这个一点都不好笑的玩笑？从未和任何异性亲近过的人，和他说自己不小心搞大了不知道是哪里的谁的肚子？海利亚女神保佑，这可一点都不好笑——更何况目前的情况，可比搞大了女孩儿的肚子要严重多了。

“……你开玩笑的吧？”

黄昏郁闷地抬头看向身旁这个已经开始逃避现实的青梅竹马，对方的眼神里满满都是“求你了快告诉我你在和我开玩笑”的强烈求生欲。然而第一次来这种场所的人只是安静地摇了摇头，低头盯着自己手中那杯一口未动的酒。

“我没有在开玩笑，”

他闭上眼睛，带着认命般的绝望神情第三次去重复今晚的这句话，

“——我标记了一个Omega。”

黄昏是在一个偏僻无人的小巷子里遇到息吹的。

那时已是深夜，刚刚结束了工作的青年行走在人烟稀少的道路上，却被不远处传来的声响吸引了注意力。混乱的叫嚷声中似乎隐隐约约夹杂了几声惨叫，莫名其妙的责任感让黄昏忍不住停下脚步，转了个弯，带着好奇和担忧拐入了他平日里根本不会去的狭窄小巷。  
那是位于中央街区后面的几条小道，繁华的地段和隐蔽的位置让它理所当然地成为了用来弃置物品的大型垃圾场。各种杂物和垃圾堆满了巷子的深处，与表面光鲜亮丽的市中心相对，这里是和它一样肮脏糟糕的社会边缘人群最喜欢聚集的地方。  
黄昏赶到的时候打斗已经结束了。小个子的金发少年逆着光站在巷子深处，将手上拎着的最后一个物体甩去一旁——那个倒霉的家伙撞翻了角落里的垃圾桶，无力地哀嚎一声不再动弹。少年身边横七竖八地躺了一地的人，似是听到了来人的脚步声响，他面无表情地转过身来。

“……你也是和他们一伙的？”

黄昏眨了眨眼睛，有点后悔自己一时冲动闯入了这里，眼前显然不是他这个老实本分的上班族能够处理的事情。但对方脸上那双如同天空般清澈明亮的眼睛直直注视着他，让褐发的青年一时之间打消了立马转身离开的念头。黄昏快速探查了一遍躺在地上的那几个家伙——有些已经晕了过去，但好在都还有呼吸，他抬起头，入目的是少年身上与之格格不入的污浊和新鲜的血迹——海利亚啊，对方穿的居然还是附近中学的校服。

“……你受伤了。”

面前的人明显不应该在这个时间点出现在这种地方，但黄昏理智地没有谈论这个问题，他只是本着一个成年人对未成年人的担忧走上前，想看看有没有自己能够帮上忙的地方。哪知道褐发的青年刚迈出一步，少年就像被什么东西刺激到一样猛烈地摇晃了一下身子，痛苦地蹲了下去。

“——别过来！！”

突然的变故吓了黄昏一跳。少年整个人缩成一团，全身都在剧烈颤抖着，像离开了水的鱼一样张着嘴大口呼吸，试图减轻自己突如其来的痛苦。黄昏三步并作两步跑了过去，他担心着对方的身体状况，害怕对方在刚才的打斗中受了什么严重的内伤。他刚刚掏出手机，就被一只颤抖的手拦了下来，小个子的少年用力握着他拿着手机的那只手的手腕，冰凉的手心里全是汗水。

“……不要报——”

少年的话还没说完，就歪在青年的身上失去了意识。黄昏整个人都因为怀中的少年僵硬起来，靠得这么近，他终于闻到了对方身上那股越来越强烈的味道——有着他最爱的青草的气息，褐发的青年忍不住低下头去，似是贪恋般本能地多吸了几口。  
随即黄昏像被什么打了一拳似的猛地放开了怀里的人，他身为Alpha的身体对那味道起了微妙的反应——很明显对方是个Omega，并且进入了发情期。黄昏不确定那是不是因为自己突然出现在这里的关系，但眼下，他确实不能放着对方在这里不管——Omega的信息素会引来大量的Alpha，而对方还是个正在上学的孩子。

褐发的老实青年长叹一口气，拼尽全力克制着自己的身体反应将对方背在了身上，转身离开了脏乱的小巷。

息吹是被一阵陌生的冲动和热意唤醒的。

入目所及是陌生的房间，少年的意识还不太清醒，脑海里还停留着自己被一群人不怀好意地围上来的情景，他慌张地挣扎了几下，试图从躺着的沙发上坐起身，却被一只手阻止了动作。

“别动……你还在发烧。”

铺天盖地的晕眩感让少年失去力气重新跌回了柔软的布料上面，息吹露出了一脸不可置信的神情，他茫然失措地举起自己使不上力道的手臂，注意到受伤的地方已经被人细心地清洗过后消了毒，并贴上了伤患用的胶布。  
金发的少年下意识地扭头向身旁望去，房间的主人像是在刻意顾虑着什么般收回了手，抱着放在桌上的医药箱站起身，

“我这里没有你能够使用的抑制剂，所以你——”  
“……抑制剂、是什么？”  
“……”

黄昏脚步一个不稳，手中的医药箱差点摔在地上。比还未标记的Alpha家里有一个正在发情的Omega更加糟糕的事情，就是这位Omega还是个初次经历发情期的孩子。黄昏不知道这件事适不适合由自己这个Alpha来解释，在初次发情这个问题上，对方显然更需要一位有经验的Omega来引导他。何况——褐发的青年这才后知后觉地想起——Omega的初次发情期，是无法使用抑制剂的。

无论是否自愿，一个Alpha和一个正处于发情的Omega共处一室都是件危险的事情。息吹不明所以地看着对方涨红了一整张脸，翻箱倒柜了半天，将一本手册和一杯热水丢在他面前，便像一只被踩到了尾巴的狗一样慌张地离开了这里——走之前居然还特地将房间的门从外面落了锁。

……简直莫名其妙。

拖着突然失去气力的身子也无法做些什么，息吹抿了抿嘴，放弃了砸破窗户玻璃离开此处的念头——起码带他来这里的人，似乎并没有什么恶意。陌生的热潮烧得他浑身难受，一向健康的少年还是第一次经历这种感觉，他从前几天开始身体就莫名使不上力，也被很多毫无纠葛的陌生人频繁骚扰——甚至今天晚上，被一群不认识的青年堵进了巷子里。  
息吹将面前的热水一口气喝干，觉得自己灼热的喉咙似乎好受了一点，他翻开那本意味不明的小册子，打算在天亮之前消磨些时间。

客厅的门在十五分钟后被人从内部敲响，因为担忧对方的身体状况而一直保持着清醒、守在一旁的人被吓得差点从原地蹦起来。黄昏稳了稳心神，隔着一扇木门，信息素的味道减淡了不少，他小心翼翼地开口，尽量平静地询问少年是否有什么需要。  
然而对面的人并没有回应他的问题，只过了一会儿，敲门声再次响了起来。黄昏没了主意，又顾虑着对方的身体，最终，褐发的青年深吸一口气，咬着牙打开了门上的锁。

……如果给他再来一次的机会，他发誓自己绝对不会再这么干。

黄昏刚一进门就被人从身后抱住了脖子，Omega浓郁的信息素疯狂涌入他的鼻腔，青草的气息瞬间溢满了他的四肢百骸。被偷袭了的人头脑有些发蒙，他用力咬了咬舌头，才寻回了脑海中残存的最后一点理智。这个乱来的小崽子到底知不知道自己在做什么——希望对方真的有看那本自己好不容易才翻出来的手册。  
像是看穿了青年内心的想法，息吹忍耐着体内的不适开口，手下却没有放松力道，

“——我看了。那上面说，结束目前糟糕状态的唯一途径是被一位Alpha标记……”  
“你是Alpha吗？你身上的味道熏得我都快喘不过气了。”

……好吧，事实证明，对方确实看了那本该死的册子上所写的内容。黄昏不确定对方是抱着一种怎样的态度去阅读的，但不可否认，身后的少年的确很聪明，居然能在初次发情的状态下冷静迅速地找出解决方法——虽然对方似乎完全没意识到他说出口的话具体代表着什么含义。

“……你知道自己在说什么吗？”

黄昏觉得自己的嗓子有点发干。他原本有很多的问题想问，比如少年的身份、为什么会在那个时间出现在那种地方、初次经历发情期的身体状态如何，但千言万语到了嘴边，却只干巴巴地憋出了这么一句——自己潜意识里最优先的，居然是确认对方的真实意愿，也许Alpha的脑子已经被对方的信息素给烧糊涂了，黄昏想。  
少年闻言沉默了一小会儿，这对处在一位发情的Omega身边的Alpha来讲，似乎有一个世纪那么漫长。息吹慢悠悠地抬起眼睛，若有所思地盯着身前青年暴露在他眼前的脖颈，对方只穿了一件衬衣，颈部肌肉在布料中显出漂亮的曲线。金发的少年放开了手里的猎物——他本就因为持续的发热而没什么力气，对方竟也一直任他胡来。褐发的人举手投足间都透着一股令人火大的成年人特有的余裕和包容，息吹不爽地磨了磨牙，在对方反应过来之前张开嘴，对着眼前裸露出的那一小块皮肤咬了下去。

“嘶——……”

黄昏被这突如其来的一下激得浑身一颤，身体本能地产生了剧烈的生理反应。仁慈的海利亚女神啊，他能在如此铺天盖地的发情期信息素中咬牙忍到现在，就已经很不容易了，奈何对方完全没意识到Omega的这个举动意味了什么。褐发的青年猛地挣开对方的手臂，转身将还在玩火的少年抵在了墙上。对方看上去不合时宜地冷静，陷入生理焦躁的人似乎只有自己一个——但少年潮红的脸色和急促的呼吸还是出卖了他。黄昏拼命维持着自己尚且清醒的理智，咬牙切齿地自牙缝里一个字一个字地挤出声。

“别闹——否则你会后悔的。”

回答他的是少年就着目前的姿势贴合上来的一个吻，甚至得寸进尺地将舌尖探入了对方的口腔。  
息吹从来没有和谁接过吻，他也未曾想过，自己的初吻居然是和一位刚见面不久的陌生同性。或者他根本没有将这个行为看作是表达爱欲的亲吻——对方身上的蜂蜜味道太浓了，勾得他从刚才开始就想舔上去。他在放学后就没有吃过晚饭，分不清是来自哪里的饥饿感正叫嚣着想要更多。这使得少年的行为更像是一场进食，青涩的舌头毫无章法地用力吸吮着对方的内壁，将所有能搜刮进嘴里的东西都吞咽下去——包括对方的舌头，那架势，像是想要把对方活生生吞进肚子。  
大概还没学会怎么换气，息吹终于在自己快要窒息的边缘放过了对方。他大口喘着气，用因为长时间的亲吻而变得粘稠的嗓音不满地开口，

“什么啊，感觉一点都不甜……嗯唔、”

还没等少年发表完自己关于蜂蜜味道的看法，他便被对面的人再次吻了上来。对方的动作带着一股凶狠，将他的后半句话全部堵回了喉咙里。息吹被迫承受着对方毫不留情的攻击，尖利的牙齿磕得他内壁隐隐发痛，他不自在地动了一下手臂，想要推开面前的人，却立马被对方掐住手腕，用力按在了墙上。青年用的力道很大，息吹徒劳地喘息了几声，缺氧的大脑被黏糊糊的感觉搞得晕晕乎乎。他的下半身早就在他不知道的情况下起了反应，少年下意识地抬腿缠住了对方的膝盖，跟随着磨人的本能轻轻蹭动起来。

黄昏感到头脑有一瞬间失去了理智，等到他意识到的时候，自己已经把少年以一个粗暴的动作压在了客厅的地板上。对方身上的校服被扯得乱七八糟，里面的衬衫扣子都崩掉了几个，露出少年青涩柔韧的腰腹——那下面，挺立的性器正被他握在掌心，流出的体液蹭了他一手。褐发的青年觉得自己的脑子里嗡地一声，天杀的对方还是个未成年的孩子！他用了十二分的毅力强迫自己从对方的身上爬起来，却不料刚刚直起身子，就被身下的人猛地兜住脖子，再次拉了下来。少年像是很清楚他在顾虑些什么，将温热的吐息故意贴在他滚烫的耳侧，

“……我成年了哦、嗯……哈，就在、就在今天，嗯、”

——仁慈的海利亚啊，他在对方生日的当天都对眼前的人做了些什么啊——

但是息吹明显没有给身上的人思考的时间，他摸索着将双手探入对方的身下，动作利落地一把扯开了对方的腰带。  
等到自己的性器也被握在了对方手中，黄昏终于彻底放弃了抵抗，向体内奔涌的欲望妥协——天知道他为了抗拒Alpha的本能忍得有多辛苦。毕竟是迫不得已的选择，如果只是像这样相互解决一下，他暂且可以接受。  
年长的那个很快就知道自己简直错得离谱。等到少年在他的手心里释放出来后，黄昏被浓重的青草香冲击得脑海一片空白，他位于对方手里的东西不但没有得到缓解，反而变得令他感到更加痛苦。真是难堪。青年有些垂头丧气地想着，冷不防被对面的人捉住了手指，拉向了对方身下更为隐秘的位置。

“等……！！”

可惜对方没有给他开口的机会，息吹当机立断地掰过对方的脑袋，一口气啃了上去。可能是他的错觉，他感到自己的唇齿间竟品出了一点甜味。少年满意地咂巴了两下嘴角，再接再厉地堵住了散发着蜂蜜香味的地方，同时引导着对方将手指探入自己的体内。

——亏得对方还是个成年的Alpha，技术真烂。

黄昏可不知道少年此刻对自己性爱技巧的腹诽。要说起来，在成功分化为一名Alpha之后，这位洁身自好到无趣的好好先生可是一直没接触过任何的异性，更别提近距离遭遇一个正在发情的Omega了。所有的一切对他而言都是初次的尝试，无怪乎金发的小个子少年最后忍无可忍地推开了自己身后不知如何是好的手指，一个翻身坐在了他的身上。

“唔——……”

息吹进入得有点急，就算处在发情期，没有经过充分扩张的后穴被粗大的硬物突兀地撑开，还是有些痛的。少年停住了动作，维持着吞入一半性器的姿势僵在对方的身体上，撑在两侧的双手不可自控地打着颤。息吹深吸了一口气，有些后悔自己不计后果的鲁莽冲动——他的脑子被蜂蜜甜滋滋的味道搅得一塌糊涂，只想快一点结束体内那股磨人的热度所带来的煎熬。  
身下的人深深地叹息一声。黄昏举起双臂，用牢固却不会痛的力道禁锢住了少年悬空的腰肢。他稳稳地撑住对方因为疼痛而微微颤抖的躯体，用缓慢却无法拒绝的力度将身上的人向自己拉了过来。  
整个性器都埋入进去之后，息吹没忍住内心翻滚的委屈和焦躁，他趴伏在对方的肩头，冲着眼前的肉体报复般用力啃了上去。身下的人因这份突如其来的痛感倒抽一口凉气，黄昏在心底暗自抱怨了一句，他想身上这个初次发情的Omega，在如何进一步挑起Alpha的欲望方面可谓是无师自通。褐发的青年强迫自己停顿了一会儿，终是无法违逆自己难缠的本能，试着轻轻向上挺动了一下腰。  
少年的反应出乎意料地好。息吹猛地向后仰起脖子，无法抑制地叫出了声。嗓音溢满了情欲，沙哑而黏稠。大概对方也没想到自己会发出这样的声音，黄昏望着身上的人难得变得局促起来的面孔，情不自禁地勾了下嘴角，随即不容分说拉着对方加快了身下撞击的频率。  
金发的人彻底放弃了对自己叫声的控制，他在混合着疼痛的巨大快感中混乱地摇着脑袋，身体不可自控地随着对方激烈的挺动上下起伏。这个姿势让性器进入得很深，息吹却无法反抗，在对方强硬的冲撞下每一次都重重地坐到了底。发情期的空虚感被剧烈的性快感填得满满当当，他下意识地收紧了抓在对方肩头上的手指，在接踵而至的高潮中挣扎着射了出来。

被对方用力将身体翻过来的时候，初次经历发情期的Omega第一次对自己挑衅Alpha的行为感到了一丝后悔。与发情Omega交合时的Alpha通常都带着点无法自控的疯狂，尽管身后的青年已经很努力地在抑制自己的本能，息吹还是感到了强烈的不安——对方埋在自己体内的那个东西，居然到现在都没有任何想要射精的迹象。少年扯着被叫哑了的嗓子，在新一轮的冲击下发出断断续续带着哭腔的求饶，他想尽办法扭动着被快感拆碎的身子，祈祷着身后的人能快一点结束。

等到息吹感受到体内的性器底部开始胀大，他几乎是心有余悸地喘息了几声。眼泪和鼻涕以及各种乱七八糟的体液流得到处都是，少年一直以来的优等生生涯中，还从未像现在这么狼狈过。感觉到耳畔骤然抿住的呼吸，埋在后穴内的物体似乎有想要拔出来的意向，息吹几乎是立马伸出腿去夹住了对方的腰，用仅剩的力气阻断了身前人的退路。  
黄昏被对方不依不饶的举动激得一个哆嗦，性器底部的结又胀大了几分，褐发的青年喘着粗气，咬牙切齿地开口，

“你、知道……标记……意味着、什么吗？”

他还不想祸害一个初次见面的孩子——虽然在他没忍住对对方出手的瞬间，就已经没资格说这句话了。身下的少年只是摇了摇头，用同样浸满了情欲的声线回应他，

“……啊、射在……射在里面……拜托你……”

大概没有任何一个Alpha能够拒绝发情期Omega的这句话，黄昏想。他感受着自己卡在对方体内动弹不得的硬物，在少年的泣声中拥紧对方，将忍耐了很久的体液尽数射了进去。

无双的面前已经摆满了两排酒杯，身边人手中捧着的酒还是一口未动。金发的青年在对方终于结束了对这件事情的描述后，无比豪迈地将自己杯里剩的最后一口酒仰头灌了下去。随即，无双将空了的杯子加入至空酒杯的行列，从小酒馆的椅子上站起身，郑重其事地拍了拍自家同事的肩膀，

“说真的，我建议你自首……谢谢请客。”

说罢还打了一个酒嗝。黄昏默默捏紧了手里的酒杯，差点没忍住将其中的液体泼对方一脸的冲动。

——他就不该找他的这位青梅竹马来问这种事情！哪怕对方身边从不缺少异性的身影，却依旧给不出任何实质性的建议。

褐发的青年头也不回地离开了喧闹的酒吧。路过那条隐蔽的巷子时，他忍不住向里面多瞟了几眼。随即黄昏有些自嘲地笑了一声——那个不按常理出牌的少年，在发生那件事的第二天清早、自己醒来后，就已经不见了踪影。  
要不是敞开的窗户和一地狼藉，他差点以为自己做了一场荒诞的春梦。

黄昏有些发愣，不知不觉间他已经来到了自家的房门外。独居的人长长地叹了一口气，掏出钥匙打开了门。

“——你回来得还真迟。”

青草的气息扑面而来，褐发的青年条件反射地将门“咣当”一声又关上了。

……不，或许他压根就不该去酒吧喝酒，虽然他一口酒都没动，但一定醉得厉害——不然他怎么会看到，自己满心都在担心着的那个少年，正坐在自家客厅里呢？

这么想着，醉酒的上班族冷不丁地被从屋里伸出的一只手不由分说拽进了门内。

“我感觉上次好像没标记上……我们再试一次。”

落锁之前，黄昏才后知后觉地想起，Omega的发情期，似乎会持续一段很长的时间。

END


End file.
